


Lance's GoLion Fantasy

by nodere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodere/pseuds/nodere
Summary: What if Beast King GoLion were actually Lance's fictional retelling of Voltron, and then what if he put his fanfic on the castle ship's public server so everyone could read it?





	1. The Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Postscript is just for fun, but I just had to include it~!

Hunk peered into the common room. It was empty except for Keith, lounging sideways in a chair, legs over the armrest, fully immersed in his tablet.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

Keith grunted in greeting as Hunk wandered over to watch him mash his fingers into the screen, frantically trying to beat the clock at a timed puzzle game. He groaned audibly at the end screen, failure parameters met, and let his hands fall to the seat cushion. He turned off the tablet and folded his arms across his chest.

“Mmm… Is there another way to solve it?” Hunk sat down on the floor beside him, powering his laptop up from standby.

Keith considered that a moment. “Maybe. I’ll try again later though. What are you up to?” He looked over at Hunk.

“Well, I was checking through the archived recipes on the server for ideas to try with that produce we picked up back on Arus, and I noticed a new public folder, so I opened it and found this.” He gestured, opening a document on the screen. “Lance wrote a story and it’s definitely about us. He made himself out to be this, like, kind of hot-blooded, chivalrous, ace pilot, and he flies _your_ lion. It’s pretty great.”

“He’s basically…wait, back up. Lance did what?” he said, leaning over to get a closer look at the screen.

Hunk leaned aside and turned, handing the laptop up to Keith. “He wrote a _story_.”

+++

Several ticks later, Keith passed the computer back. “That was entertaining.”

“You don’t say?” Pidge remarked as she entered the room, flopping onto the circular sofa with a soft plop.

“Oh come on, Pidge! We got to wear jumpsuits!” Keith replied with palpable sarcasm.

She glared at him briefly and chose to ignore his comment. “Apparently I’m supposed to be a little boy but he totally wrote me like a middle-aged ninja lady.”

“He wrote you as a dude?” Hunk asked, attention back to the screen, scrolling up from where Keith had finished. “How did I miss that?”

“No idea,” Pidge replied.

Keith shrugged. “Are you _sure_ you’re not a 45 year old ninja lady?”

“Keeeeiiith!” Pidge whined.

“It could be worse.” Keith suggested, “Every time my character appears, he gets an entire paragraph devoted to his hair. What is a ‘majestic mane’ anyway?”

“What makes you think you’re even in my story, Mullet?” Came Lance’s smug voice from the doorway. He sauntered over to the sofa and sat down beside Pidge, spreading out to take up enough space for three people.

Hunk looked over at him skeptically, “Oh come on, it’s pretty obvious.”

“I’ll say.” Shiro added, having quietly entered. He sat down on the other side of Pidge, eyes never leaving Lance.

Lance looked at him, then around to the rest of the team, all of them watching him. “What?”

Shiro continued to glare at him. “… Lance, you didn’t even bother to change my name-,” he began.

“Look, Shiro,” Lance interrupted, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, “I really wanted a princess pilot-“

Shiro’s eyes grew large. “I _died_ of cat-scratch fever-” he continued, but Lance kept talking.

“-so it was either have the hero die a heroic death or _you_ get to be the princess.”

Shiro paused, mouth open for a moment, and then threw his hands up, standing again. “There is nothing heroic about cat scratch fever,” irritation evident in his tone. “Have fun with your fanfic.” He made for the door, nearly colliding with Allura and Coran.

“I rather enjoyed it,” announced Coran, patting Shiro on the shoulder. “Quite the rousing read, I do say.”

“ _You_ ,” Allura spoke, turning abruptly on Coran, “weren’t publicly humiliated! I was _spanked_. By a nanny! I am a grown woman!”

All of the paladins turned to Allura. Keith snorted back laughter, and tried to cover it with a cough. Pidge adjusted her glasses and looked away. Hunk focused at a point on his screen. Allura eyed each of them, finally settling her gaze on Lance, “What was this abominable manuscript even supposed to be?” She made her way over and shoved her tablet in Lance’s face, the offending section highlighted in soylent goo chartreuse in case he missed it.

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed, as he looked up at her. “It was supposed to be funny. You didn’t have to read it.”

“Lance,” she implored, “your fantasies are concerning and quite frankly, I’m worried about you!”

“If all any of you are going to do is complain, then don’t read it,” he replied, defensively.

Keith cleared his throat, “I’m not complaining.” He snatched the laptop out of Hunk’s grasp, and began to read in an over-dramatic tone, “‘ _his raven black mane blew majestically in the wind as he looked out over the five lions that formed the great Beast King, GoLion. Standing before the Black Lion, his lion, Chief turned to his team, leader, although diminutive in stature, being taller only than Chibi-chan, looked up at his companions, tears from obsidian orbs glinting, caught in his long midnight lashes-_ ’” Keith paused to breathe, holding in his laughter, “Actually, before I continue, why _are_ you flying the red lion?”

“Why do you think, _Chief_?” Pidge snapped, glancing over at Keith and then back to Lance, one eyebrow raised knowingly.

Keith opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. After a pause, he started again, awkwardly, “Oh. I guess-”

“You,” Lance said, cutting Keith off, “are no longer allowed to read my writing.”

“Then why did you put it in a public folder?” Keith exclaimed.

Lance stood up, brows knit together, “Oh that’s it, we’re-”

“I really enjoyed it.” Hunk interrupted before Lance could say anything more. “I could tell you spent a lot of time developing the world and plotting the story.”

“It’s not… boring,” Pidge offered, “but you should definitely take out the part about spanking.”

Keith looked over at Lance with deliberate disdain, “I don’t regret the time spent reading it.”

Pidge looked at Keith cringing. “That’s not a compliment, Keith.”

“‘Not boring’ isn’t a compliment either.” Keith side-eyed her and powered his tablet back on.

Shiro looked around at the other paladins, shaking his head. He clasped his hands over his heart. “ _I could have been your princess, Lance.”_ He let his hands fall to his sides and sighed as he left the common room, followed by an exasperated Allura.

Coran watched them go and then sat down with Lance and Pidge, taking Allura’s tablet from Lance, “Now I was wondering…”


	2. Postscript

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've all read Lance's fanfic. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few liberties here. Mostly with regard to Keith's relationship with the lions, which is something I want answered or explored in the show - is it Blue that's calling him out to the desert or Red? If it's Blue, does that mean he can communicate with all of the lions, and what else might that entail?

Shiro walked into the cockpit of the black lion, tablet open to a list in preparation for a systems check. The lights were mysteriously on, and when he approached the console, he found Keith, in uniform, sprawled in the pilot’s seat. “What are you doing in my lion!?”

Keith looked at him and sat up, “ _Your_ lion? Lance seems to think this is supposed to be _my_ lion.”

“Oh come on, Keith!” Shiro stood arms crossed, waiting for him to vacate the chair.

Keith shrugged and grinned, challenging. “He let me in. I asked nicely.”

“Using your ability to talk to all the lions is not fair. Besides you can’t fly my lion. You don’t even fit in the seat! You’re too small.” He gestured quotation marks, “‘Diminutive’ even.”

“Oh I don’t think so, and I think Black agrees with me, don’tcha boy?” He patted the arm of the chair and reached for the controls, powering up the lion and taking off so abruptly that Shiro fell backwards onto the floor with a thud as they glided through the hangar door opening before them.

+++

Lance felt his way along the corridor to the cockpit of the red lion, trying to be as stealthy as he could. He eventually found the hatch and climbed up, track lights illuminating the crowded space before him. “So this is what it’s like in here, huh? Talk about close quarters,” he muttered to himself. He stood up and banged his helmet on the ceiling.

He heard a low rumble from within the lion craft and he practically fell into the pilot’s chair as she sprang to life, seatbelt clasping him in automatically, helmet cracking against the headrest.

The red lion took off.

Lance didn’t know where she was headed, and was going to pull up the navigation pane when it popped up on its own, charting their course in glowing blue light. It looked like she was taking him back to the Karthulian system where they’d trained several weeks ago and Coran had run into some trouble at the Fripping Bulgogian. “Oh no, girl, please let’s not go back there!” he said aloud, unsure of whether or not the lion was listening until he heard a protesting mechanical whine from within. The path flashed red on the map a few times, seemingly so he’d get the message.

She came to an abrupt halt and created a wormhole as Blue had done when they’d first left earth. She was taking _him_ through her training courses and she was going to go _fast._

Gliding through to the other side, they were pulled almost immediately down, back first into the atmosphere of the fiery planet Yendailian. Red righted herself quickly and pulled herself into a nosedive toward the surface. They raced through mass eruptions dodging molten rock like solar flares coursing overhead. They rushed into the crust of the planet through old lava channels and cavernous expanses where boiling magma exploded and popped around them. Lance was at once struck in awe and shock. He would have given serious thought to taking Blue into a place like this, yet the red lion soared, lithe and agile, and he realized that for her, this was mere child’s play.

The one thing possibly worse than being one-upped by Keith was being shown up by Keith's lion.

+++

Lance walked swiftly, making his way back toward his room after having spent far too long in the Red Lion. He’d thrown up in his helmet on the way back, crashing through the wormhole just as it closed. Head down, and trying his best to hide his helmet and the offensive smell behind his back, he nearly ran into Keith and Shiro, laughing and chatting as they walked down the hall.

“Hey, you okay?” Shiro asked, catching Lance mid stumble.

Lance, surprised, straightened up and looked at him, then to Keith, and back again to Shiro. “Uh yeah. I, uh, gotta go. Catch ya later.” He smiled his best fake smile and quickly scrambled past.

Shiro turned to Keith, “What do you think that was about?”

Keith side-eyed Shiro. “I asked Red to shake him up a bit. After reading his Mary-Sue self-insert Voltron fanfic, I thought he might enjoy the opportunity to take her for a spin.”

“You didn’t, did you?” But he didn't have to ask, the expression on Keith’s face told him everything he needed to know.


End file.
